Chronologie détaillée
thumb|191px|La longue histoire de Warcraft. Basée sur les versions officielles de Blizzard mais également sur des recoupements d'informations de sources diverses (quêtes, livres, comics & romans, ...), cette chronologie enrichie retrace l'histoire de Warcraft. Elle ne doit pour autant pas être prise comme source officielle puisqu'il ne s'agit pas d'informations entièrement données par Blizzard eux-mêmes et sont régulièrement sujet à retcon. Les dates suivies du sigle " " sont tirées du Jeu de Rôle qui n'est pas considéré comme officiel. Elles sont renseignées à titre indicatif afin de combler l'absence de dates officielles. Le calendrier utilisé dans cette chronologie est le calendrier standard, utilisant l'ouverture de la Porte des Ténèbres comme année 0. Création de l'univers Date inconnue : Apparition des Titans et du Néant distordu. Les Titans tentent d'apporter l'harmonie là où le Néant apporte le Chaos. * Les Titans forment le Panthéon. * Le Néant distordu engendre de nombreuses formes de vies démoniaques telles que les Nathrezims ou les Annihilans. * Sargeras trahit les Titans et commence à répandre le chaos.Les Dieux très anciens et l'ordonnancement d'Azeroth Avant -147 000 : Arrivée des Dieux Très Anciens sur Azeroth.'Demandez aux CDev 2 '':À part les élémentaires, les seules races connues douées d'intelligence, et qui vivaient sur Azeroth avant que l'armée des Titans ne vienne assujettir les Dieux très anciens, étaient les trolls, la race connue sous le nom de «sans-visages» et les Aqir. En raison de la guerre qui éclata entre les Dieux très anciens et les Titans, et l'extraordinaire terraformation qui s'ensuivit, les preuves de l'existence des races qui habitaient Azeroth avant même la venue des Dieux très anciens ont manifestement été perdues pour toujours' * Azeroth devient un champs de bataille où combattent les Seigneurs élémentaires contrôlés par les Dieux très Anciens. * Apparition des Trolls, des Sans-visages et des Aqir. Âge des titans '-147 000 : Arrivée des Titans sur Azeroth et guerre contre les Dieux très anciens. ' Lands of Conflict , page 30 * Création des Forgés par les Titans. *Mort d'Y'Shaarj et emprisonnement des autres Dieux Très Anciens. (Yogg-saron, N'Zoth, C'thun ...). *Apparition du Puits d'éternité suite à la blessure causée à Azeroth. * Les Seigneurs élémentaires et leurs suivants sont bannis dans le Plan Élémentaire. *Ordonnancement d’Azeroth par les Titans, qui façonnent le premier visage d'Azeroth. *Départ des Titans '-64 001 : Création des Aspects Dragons par les gardiens chargés de protéger Azeroth en leur absence. ' Entre -64 000 et - 25 000: Morts des Titans tués par Sargeras. '-25 000 : Corruption des Erédars. 'Site officielle de Burning Crusade (Web archive) * Sargeras arrive sur Argus et parvient à corrompre 2 de ses dirigeants Kil'jaeden et Archimonde ainsi que la majorité de ses habitants, les érédars. * Velen, le 3ème des dirigeants érédars refuse l'offre de Sargeras et s'enfuit avec l'aide du Naaru K'ure, sauvant ainsi une partie de ceux partageant son opinion. Ils prennent le nom de Draeneï. Apogée des Trolls Avant -16 000 : 'La tribu Zandalari, première Tribu trolls connue et dont toutes les tribus sont issues, domine une grande partie du continent unique Kalimdor. * Sécession des Trolls Gurubashi et Amani qui forment les Empires jumeaux. * Sécession également de la Tribu Drakkari. * Naissance de l'empire Azj'Aqir par les Aqir et contrôlé par C'thun. * Guerre d'usure entre l’empire Azj'Aqir et les Empires Jumeaux. '-16 000 : Disparition de l’Empire Azj’Aqir et formation des cités-états d’Ahn'Qiraj (Silithide) et Azjol-Nerub (Nérubien), ainsi que les Mantides. Apogée des Empires Trolls.Les empires jumeaux Âge des cents rois '-15 000 : Apparition des premiers Humains. 'Quête: Angoisse à Nifflevar * Lei Shen devient le roi-tonnerre et unifie les clans Mogu. Naissance des Elfes de la nuit '-15 000 : Une Tribu de Trolls sombres '' découvre le Puits d'éternité et s'installe sur ses rives. ' * Les Trolls évoluent au contact du puits donnant naissance aux premiers Elfes de la nuit ou "Kaldorei". '-13 500 : Les Kaldoreï commencent à étudier et à pratiquer la magie arcanique. ' * Développement de la civilisation et des frontières de leur empire. * Apparition des Biens-Nés, caste dirigeante de la société Kaldoreï et culte de la personnalité autour de la reine Azshara. * Les Trolls tentent d'empêcher l'expansion fulgurante des Elfes de la nuits. Incapables de contrer la magie destructrice des Kaldorei, les Trolls battent en retraite. En seulement quelques années les territoires des empires Gurubashi et Amani se fragmentent et s'amenuisent.Troll Compendium Entre -13 000 et -12 200 * Les Zandalari et les Mogu scellent une alliance entre eux. Ils veulent éviter de se lancer dans une guerre les opposant au risque de voir leurs empires respectifs s'affaiblir et devenir vulnérables à des ennemis moins puissants. Roman : Vol'jin : Les ombres de la Horde '- 12 200: Mort de Lei Shen ' '-12 000 : Les Bien-nés bâtissent la cité d'Eldre'Thalas.'http://eu.battle.net/wow/fr/zone/dire-maul/ Kang inspire les Pandaren et les autres races esclaves des Mogu à se rebeller '''Chroniqueur Cho - Combattre pour ce qui en vaut la peine, les renversant ainsi et créant l'Empire Pandaren. Quête: Une légende ancienne '- 11 900: Guerre Zandalari ' * Les Zandalari portant secours à leur allié Mogu, envahissent la Pandarie mais finissent vaincus. * Naissance de l'Ordre du Serpent-nuage. '''-11 500 : Les Biens-Nés deviennent obsédés par l'utilisation des énergies magiques du Puits d'éternité. '-10 250 : A force d'utiliser sans se restreindre la magie arcanique du Puits d'éternité, la Légion Ardente finit par en ressentir les effluves.' * Dans l'impossibilité de pénétrer en Azeroth sans aide, Sargeras manipule Azshara et les Biens-Nés. Guerre des Anciens '-10 000 : 1ère invasion de la légion Ardente en Azeroth dans le but de posséder les pouvoirs du puits d'éternité'. * Trahison de la reine Azshara, du seigneur Xavius et des Biens-nés envers leur peuple. * La Résistance Kaldorei menée par Kur'talos Crête-du-corbeau et soutenue par les prêtresses d'Élune, Illidan, Tyrande, Malfurion et biens d'autres s'organise. * Illidan, éprit de puissance, rejoint la légion dans le but d'accroître ses pouvoirs et les retourner contre Sargeras. * Neltharion, corrompu par les Dieux Très Anciens, crée un puissant artefact du nom d'"Âme du dragon" avec l'essence des différents vols draconiques dans le but de régner en maître. * Destruction du vol Bleu par Neltharion et début de la folie de Malygos. Neltharion sera désormais connu sous le nom d'Aile-de-mort. ** Mort de Sindragosa. L'arts des cinématiques de World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King * [[Shaohao|'Shaohao']]' est couronné empereur de la Pandarie.Le fardeau de l'empereur I' ** Fondation de l'ordre des Pandashan. Le fardeau de l'empereur VII ** Shaohao, le dernier empereur de la Pandarie, utilise le pouvoir des eaux sacrées du Val de l'éternel printemps pour épargner la Pandarie des ravages de la Fracture qui détruisit le reste du monde.Le fardeau de l'empereur VIII '-9 999 : Implosion du Puits d'Éternité, la Grande fracture remodèle profondément la surface d'Azeroth. ' *Azeroth est maintenant constitué de quatre continents : Kalimdor, les Royaumes de l'est, le Norfendre et la Pandarie (cette dernière restera cachée pendant des milliers d'années, restant inconnue à la quasi-totalité des habitants des autres continents). *Formation du Maelström en lieu et place de l'ancien Puits d'Éternité. * Naissance des Nagas, anciens Bien-Nés déformés par les énergies libérées lors de l'implosion sous l'influence des dieux très anciens. * Profondément affectés par l'implosion du Puits d'éternité, les Terrestres se scellent dans les chambres de pierre où ils ont été créés.Forgefer - L'Eveil des Nains * Seul l'empire Troll des Zandalari fut menacé par l'explosion du puits mais leur magiciens érigèrent un bouclier suffisamment puissant pour y survivre et sauver leur capitale Zuldazar qui se retrouva au milieu de l'océan. '-9 998 : Illidan Hurlorage crée un deuxième Puits d'Éternité au Mont Hyjal grâce à des fioles récupérées sur le premier, juste avant son explosion. ' * Emprisonnement d’Illidan par les Kal'dorei et formation des Guetteuses menées par Maïev Chantelombre dans le but de le surveiller. * Naissance de Nordrassil '- 9 400: Fondation des Sentinelles '''Warcraft Chronicles 1 - 9 300 [[Guerre des Satyres|'Guerre des Satyres']]' ' * Les Satyres sont vaincus grâce à une nouvelle forme lupine de druide. * Cette nouvelle forme de combat est extrêmement bestiale et fais entrer son utilisateur dans une frénésie qui l'empêche de distinguer les ennemis des amis. Cette forme sera bannie et les druides contaminés seront enfermés dans le rêve émeraude. * '''Création du Cercle Cénarien' Par crainte de reproduire les événements du passé, la société Kaldorei interdit l'usage de la magie et se convertit au druidisme.L'Exil des Hauts-Elfes * Départ des druides dans le Rêve d'Emeraude afin de perfectionner leurs pouvoirs mystiques et d'enseigner aux jeunes Druides, les laissant sous forme d'hibernation dans le monde d'Azeroth. * Naissance de Fandral Forteramure Warcraft RPG , Lands of Mystery '-7 300 : Début de l'exil des Bien-Nés'L'Exil des hauts-Elfes * Les derniers Bien-Nés refusant d’abandonner la magie sont bannis par leurs frères et décident de changer de continent en s'exilant vers les royaumes de l'est. '-6 800 : Fondation de Quel'thalas '''Guide visuel d'Azeroth * Coupés de la source de leurs pouvoirs, les Bien-Nés se transforment progressivement, ils deviennent plus petit et leur peau devient pâle . Ils se renomment les Haut-Elfes. * Ils s'installent premièrement dans les clairières de Tirisfal mais après quelques temps certains deviennent fous. La croyance de l'époque voulait qu'un mal était endormi sous Le Glas. * Ils migrent de nouveau vers les Bois des Chants éternels, bien plus accommodant à leur goût. Cette traversée les transforma physiquement. * Début du conflit avec l'empire Amani donnant naissance à la Guerre des Trolls. * Création du Puits de soleil à l'aide d'une fiole contenant de l'eau du Puits d'éternité, destiné à le remplacer.Description de la race Elfe de sang ** Création d'un réseau de monolithes runiques pour créer une barrière servant à la fois à les protéger des Trolls et à dissimuler l'usage de la magie aux yeux des démons. -6 000: Malédiction du Chant de cristal. * Les Bien-nés de Shandaral transforment la Forêt de Lunechant en cristal à cause de leur utilisation maladroite d'un sort volé au Vol Bleu. -4 500: Destuction de l'Arbre-monde Andrassil. * Découvrant la corruption par Yogg-Saron d'Andrassil, les druides Kaldorei l'abattent et renomment ses restes Vordrassil. -4 000 (environ): Tyrande Murmevent sauve la reine des Sabres-de-givre des géants cognegivre. Depuis ce jour, les Sabres-de-givres sont les alliés des elfes de la nuit.Quête: Géants déchaînés -3 000 Naissance de la civilisation des Apogides Arrakoa sur DraenorWorld of Warcraft: Chroniques volume 2 -3 000 Exode des Gnomes * Les mécagnomes, touchés par le Malédiction de la chair, abandonnent Uldaman et migre vers ce qui deviendra plus tard Khaz Modan. '-2 980 : Naissance d'Anasterian Haut-soleil .' '-2.800 : Création d’Arathor, alliance des tribus humaines des Royaumes de l'Est .' * Les trolls qui avaient patienté toutes ces années pour rassembler une armée capable de vaincre les Hauts-Elfes , assiègent Quel'Thalas. Avec l'aide de la nation humaine d'Arathor, les Hauts-Elfes sortent victorieux de leur conflit qui les opposaient aux Amani.La fondation de Quel'Thalas * Fin de la Guerre des Trolls. * Sous la férule des Hauts-Elfes, les humains apprennent la magie en échange de leur aide contre les Trolls Amani. -2 700: Expansion de l'empire d'Arathor * Fondation de nouvelles colonies qui deviendront plus tard les capitales des différents royaumes. '-2 680 : Naissance du premier Ordre de Tirisfal, constitué de magiciens Hauts-Elfes et humains et chargé de protéger Azeroth contre la Légion Ardente.' '-2 610''' :' Alodi devient le premier Gardien de Tirisfal'. '-2 500 : Réveil des Nains dans les profondeurs d’Uldaman. Fondation de Khaz Modan.' -2 000 : Gnarlgar tente de restaure le Lacis sur Draenor * Les Apogides si oppose et entre en conflit direct avec les botani, exterminant pour de bon les restes du Lacis. -1 500': Guerre civile Gurubashi.'Histoire des Trolls de la jungle (Web.archive US) * Les Gurubashi, particulièrement touchés par la famine, se tournent vers leurs dieux, le plus sombre leur répond. ** Hakkar l'écorcheur d'âme donne une grande puissance aux Gurubashi. ** Une révolte éclate opposant les Atal'ai (une petite faction d'extrémistes au sein des Hakkari) qui tente d'invoquer physiquement Hakkar et les autres trolls de la jungle horrifiés à cette idée. ** Avec l'aide des Zandalari les trolls de la jungles détruisent l'avatar d'Hakkar. ** Les Atal'ai sont chassés de la jungle puis traqués et presque exterminés mais un petit groupe d'entre eux se réfugie dans les marais au Nord et y fonde un temple à leur dieu déchu, Atal'Hakkar. ** Malgré le fait d'avoir combattu contre les Atal'ai, les Hakkari sont également tués ou exilés pour les méfaits commis au nom d'Hakkar. Amers et désespérés, ils rejoignent les Atal'ai et décident d'œuvrer pour la venue du dieu sanguinaire en Azeroth. Ysera apprend vite la nouvelle et engloutit le temple dans les marais, chargeant des membres de son vol de le garder. ** L'empire Gurubashi éclate en de nombreuses tribus qui s'affrontent. ** L'une d'elle , les Sombrelance décide de quitter le continent et s'installe sur une lointaine île déserte. -1 200 Le démon Immol'thar est capturé et retenu magiquement par les Shen'dralar afin de servir de source de magie. '-1 200 : Démantèlement de l’empire d'Arathor : naissance des Sept Royaumes. 'L'histoire de Warcraft : Les sept royaumes (Web archive US) * Découverte des Nains et des Gnomes par les Humains. * Fondation de Hurlevent. -1 200: Déclin des Apogides sur Draenor. -1 100 Naissance des centaures -1 000 Naissance de l'Empire Gorien sur Draenor '-975 : Début de la Guerre des Sables Changeants. ' *Fermeture de la Porte du Scarabée et confinement des Qiraji et Silithides dans les Ruines d'Ahn'Qiraj. '-823 : Grande chasse d’Aegwynn, Gardienne de Tirisfal, avec l’aide des Aspects Dragons. Destruction de l’avatar de Sargeras. 'L'histoire de Warcraft : Aegwynn et la chasse aux dragons (Web archive US) -800: Liu Lang quitte la Pandarie pour la première fois sur le dos de Shen-zin Su qui sera connu plus tard comme l'île vagabonde. -800: Création des premiers Clan orcs sur Draenor. * Apparition du premier chaman orc -700 (environ): Le portail des Titan reliant le Bassin de Sholazar et le Cratère d'Un'Gora est activé pour la dernière fois jusqu'a la guerre contre le roi-liche.Quête: L'Etymidian -600: Disparition de Aegwynn * Refusant de rendre ses pouvoirs de gardienne, Aegwynn et le Kirin tor entrent en conflit. * Construction de Karazhan par Aegwynn -600: Chute de Terokk sur Draenor. '-500 : '''Sintharia la compagne d'Aile-de-mort tente de détruire le Kirin Tor à l'aide un sort empêchant les mages d'utiliser leurs pouvoirs. Korialstrasz parvient à déjouer ses plans. '-478 : La Reine Azshara emprisonne Leviroth dans les profondeurs de la Mer gelée. http://fr.wowhead.com/quest=11625/le-trident-de-nazjan -403: Destruction du Trône des éléments involontaire par les ogres sur Draenor. -402: Les clans orcs s'unissent pour la première fois et entre en guerre contre l'Empire Gorien. -400: Destruction de Goria sur Draenor. '-375 '(Approximativement): Abolition de la royauté Gnome Manuel de World of Warcraft '''-230 : Mort du Haut-Roi nain Modimus Courbenclume. * Tensions exacerbées entre les clans Barbe-de-Bronze, Sombrefer et Marteaux-Hardi. [[Guerre des Trois Marteaux|'Guerre des Trois Marteaux']].'La guerre des Trois marteaux * Prise de Forgefer par les Barbe-de-Bronze. Exil des clans Marteau-hardi vers Grim Batol et des Sombrefer aux Steppes ardentes. * Les Sombrefer, menés par le Thane-sorcier Thaurissan et aidé par sa femme Modgud lancent un double assaut contre les autres clans nains. ** Mort de la Sorcière Modgud qui maudit Grim Batol dans son dernier souffle. *'Invocation de Ragnaros par le Thane-sorcier Thaurissan sur Azeroth ' **Asservissement des nains Sombreferhttp://eu.battle.net/wow/fr/zone/molten-core/ et apparition du Mont Rochenoire. **Mort du Sorcier-thane Thaurissan. * Les Marteaux-Hardis abandonnent Grim Batol devenu inhabitable après la guerre pour fonder Nid-de-l'Aigle au nord. '-201 : Naissance de Muradin Barbe-de-bronze.'Manuel de Warcraft III Reign of Chaos Ascension de la Horde '-200 : Les Draeneï menés par Velen arrivent sur un nouveau monde qu'ils nomment Draenor. 'Roman : L'ascension de la Horde * Cohabitation pacifique avec les Orcs autochtones. -195: Fondation de Shattrath -180: Le Clan Ombrelune découvre "L'étoile noire" et décident de bannir l'utilisation de son pouvoir. -100: Les Gobelins se libèrent de l'esclavage des Troll Zandalari. -100: L'Empire Gorien assiège Shattrath pour tenter de s'en emparer mais essuie une défaite. -99: Première escarmouche entre orcs et Draenei '-79 : Naissance de Cairne Sabot-de-sang ' -75: Début de la Guerre Gnolle '-51 : Naissance d'Anduin Lothar'''Tweet de Loreology ''• June 2, 2014 – “@Loreology how old is Anduin Lothar during the First War '' “Lothar was born in Year -51. The First War began in Year 0 and “ended” in Year 4.”' et d'Antonidas '-44 : Naissance de Medivh et de Uther ' '-42 : Naissance de' Llane Wrynn Manuel de Warcraft Orcs and Humans '-38 : Naissance de Kel'Thuzad. ' '-30 : Le jeune gardien Medivh, âgé de 14 ans, tombe dans le coma. Sargeras commence à corrompre son esprit.'Le dernier gardien '-26' : Naissance de Grommash Hurlenfer ' -21: Medivh sort de son coma -19: Llane Wrynn, Anduin Lothar et Medivh assassinent le troll qui dirige les Gurubashi. -18: Les Gurubashi assiègent Hurlevent mais sont exterminé par Medivh. * Mort de Barathen Wrynn '-14 : Naissance de Khadgar Roman: Le dernier gardien -13: Orgrim Marteau-du-destin et Durotan rencontre Velen. '-12: Llane Wrynn est couronné Roi de Hurlevent' -12: Kil'jaeden retrouve la trace des Draenei. -11: Naissance des Mok'nathals sur Draenor '-10' : Naissance de Varian Wrynn Tweet de Loreology -May 8, 2014 – “@Loreology Varian was younger than Arthas? So that makes Jaina older than Varian?” “Varian was born in Year -10 and Arthas in Year -4. It is currently Year 30.” -10: Kil'jaeden entre en contact avec Gul'dan sur Draenor * Medivh influencé par Sargeras, découvre Draenor. Il voyage vers se monde et observe les orcs. -8: Création de la Horde -7: Gul'dan trahi Ner'zhul et prend le contrôle de la Horde. -6: Gul'dan crée le Conseil des Ombres -5: Main-noire est nommé Chef de guerre. * Création des Clans Marteau-du-Crépuscule et Rictus-de-Noirdent '-4 ': Naissance d'Arthas Menethil -4: Gul'dan détruit le lien qui unit les orcs aux esprits élémentaire de Draenor. * Draenor se meurt, rongé par l'utilisation excessive de la magie gangrénée. * Destruction de Karabor '-3' : Naissance de Jaina Portvaillant Tweet de Loreology - • May 8, 2014 – “@Loreology How old is Jaina?” “Jaina was born in the Year -3.” '-3: Les orcs de Draenor boivent le sang du démon Mannoroth, condamnant ainsi leur propre race à la servitude sous la coupe de la Légion Ardente. ' * Shattrah le dernier bastion Draenei debout, est dévasté par une Horde frénétique et avide de sang. -2: Destruction d'Orée-du-ciel et extermination des Arrakoa -1: Medivh possédé par l'esprit de Sargeras prend contact avec Gul'dan et lui promet un monde sur lequel la horde pourra prospérer et étancher sa soif de sang. * Construction de la Portes des Ténèbres . Âge du Chaos Première Guerre 0 : (an 592 du calendrier du Roi) Ouverture de la Porte des ténèbres Arrivée de la Horde en Azeroth. ' * Exil de Durotan et du clan Loup-de-Givre. * Aegwynn affronte son fils Medivh alors possédé par l'esprit de Sargeras. Elle est finalement vaincu mais parvient à fuir en se téléportant en Kalimdor où elle y restera caché en vivant en ermite. * Début de ''Warcraft: Orcs & Humans. Premier assaut de la Horde sur le Royaume d’Azeroth. * '''Naissance de Thrall * Mort de Durotan et Draka 3: La Horde tente de conquérir les Carmines. 3 : Mort de Medivh, tué par Anduin Lothar et son apprenti Khadgar. L'âme de Medivh se met à errer dans le plan astral. * Orgrim Marteau-du-Destin devient le nouveau Chef de Guerre de la Horde en tuant Main-noire dans une Mak'gora. ''' 4: '''Mort du roi Llane Wrynn Ier, tué par l’assassin demi-orc Garona.[https://twitter.com/Shadesogrey/status/473539471929901057 Tweet d'Anne Stickney :@'Loreology' @'Mordenay' @'Glaragorn' @'zabrrkud' But yeah, Llane got the axe and Lothar called the war lost, started gathering people in Year 4.] *'Chute de Hurlevent'.Guide visuel d'Azeroth * Dissolution du Conseil des Ombres après la décimation de ses membres par Orgrim Marteau-du-Destin * Menés par Anduin Lothar, les réfugiés de Hurlevent fuient vers Lordaeron, tentant d’échapper à la Horde. 5: Pour sauver sa vie, Gul’dan promet de doter la Horde d’une nouvelle arme et crée des Chevaliers de la Mort, morts-vivants surpuissants. *'Création de l’Alliance de Lordaeron.' *L’archevêque Alonsus Faol fonde l'Ordre de la Main d'Argent. *Alexstrasza le Lieuse-de-vie est capturé et faite prisonnière par la Horde.World of Warcraft - Magazine officiel Volume 1 N°2 , p24 Deuxième Guerre 6 : Début de la Deuxième Guerre. Début de Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness... * Alliance entre les trolls Amani mené par Zul'jin et la Horde d'Orgrim Marteau-du-Destin. *Fort de ses nouveaux alliés, la Horde avance vers le nord et détruit une grande partie de Quel’Thalas. *Les Haut-elfes et les Nains rejoignent l'Alliance de Lordaeron. *Gul’dan déserte la horde et part à la recherche du Tombeau de Sargeras. **Gul'dan fait surgir les îles brisées du fond des mers **Cho'gall est grièvement blessé et est laissé pour mort. ** Mort de Gul'dan Roman: L'heure des ténèbres *'Bataille du Mont Rochenoire' **Affaibli par la désertion de Gul’dan, la Horde ne parvient plus à contenir l’Alliance et est chassée de Lordaeron. **'Mort de Anduin Lothar' **Alexandros Mograine s'empare d'un mystérieux Cristal noir recélant un incroyable pouvoir sur le corps d'un démoniste. 7: Défaite de la Horde et internement des orcs dans des camps. *Destruction de la porte des Ténèbres. 8 : Début de ''Warcraft II: Beyond the Dark Portal '' *Début de la reconstruction de Hurlevent par la Guilde des maçons Roman: Au-delà de la Porte des Ténèbres *Construction de Rempart-du-néant *Fondation de la Horde noire. *Réouverture de la Porte des Ténèbres par Ner'zhul. *La Horde de Draenor s'infiltre en Azeroth et s'empare de différents artefacts puissants. *Aile-de-mort conclut une alliance avec la Horde **Il voyage en Draenor avec une de ses couvées qu'il désire mettre hors d'atteinte de ses ennemis. *Expédition de l'Alliance de Lordaeron sur Draenor menée par les Fils de Lothar afin d’affronter la Horde *Mort de Kilrogg Oeil-mort *Ner'zhul fuit au travers d'une des failles donnant sur le Néant distordu. ** Kil'jaeden le capture , déchiquette son corps et enferme l'âme du vieux chaman dans un carcan de glace éternel créant ainsi le Roi-liche. *Fermeture du portail par Khadgar. *'Draenor se disloque sous la contrainte des multiples failles vers le néant ouverte par Ner'zhul.' * Construction du Mur de Grisetête, coupant Gilnéas du reste d'Azeroth. * Onyxia infiltre le Royaume de Hurlevent sous les traits d'une noble nommée Katrana Prestor * Nefarian soumet la Horde noire. * Rexxar quitte la Horde écoeuré par ce qu'elle est devenu, pour vivre en ermite. 10 : Le Jour du dragon '''Chronologie officielle (2007) (Web archive US) * Mené par Rhonin, un groupe d’aventurier de l’Alliance s’empare de l’Âme du démon et la détruit. * Libération d'Alexstrasza de l’emprise du clan Gueule-de-Dragon et chute du dernier clan important en Azeroth. * Défaite d'Aile-de-mort face au quatre autres Aspects. Il fuit et se réfugie dans le Tréfonds. '''15 : Arthas est intronisé Chevalier de la Main d'argent * Naissance d'Anduin Wrynn * Révolte de la guilde des maçons * Mort de Tiffin Wrynn BD : World of Warcraft * Naissance de la Confrérie Défias L'entre-deux-guerres 18 : La Nouvelle Horde ' *Thrall, l'orc esclave gladiateur de Landenoire, s'échappe de Fort-de-Durn. Avec l'aide d'Orgrim Marteau-du-destin et Grom Hurlenfer, il libère les orcs des camps d'internement et les unit dans la nouvelle horde. *'Mort d'Orgrim Marteau-du-Destin. 'Il fait don de son marteau légendaire à Thrall et fait de lui son successeur en tant que Chef de guerre de la Horde. *'Mort de Taretha Foxton et Aedelas Landenoire *Répondant au sombre appel de Ner’zhul, l’archimage Kel'Thuzad forme le Culte des damnés *'Guerre de l'Araignée,' les Nérubiens et Ner'zhul s'affrontent. Le Roi-liche en sort vainqueur par usure et ajoute les êtres-araignées morts à sa grande armée. La guerre de l'Araignée *Ignorant le Culte de la mort se formant dans leurs terres, l'Alliance de Lordaeron éclate. Les Hauts-elfes se retirent de l'Alliance, estimant que les races humaines sont responsables de l'incendie des forêts de Quel'Thalas au cours de la Seconde guerre. Gilnéas et Stromgarde font également sécession .L'éclatement de l'Alliance (Web archive US) *Purification du Cristal noir découvert par Alexandros Mograine.' '''Porte-cendres est forgée par Magni Barbe-de-bronze BD: Porte-cendres "Alexandros a trouvé le Cristal noir à la Bataille du Mont Rochenoire à la fin de la Second Guerre et le conserva pendant 10 ans" *Gelbin Mekkanivelle est élu Grand Bricoleur . '''19 : De sang et d'Honneur ' * Tirion découvre que les orcs peuvent être bien plus que de simples monstres assoiffés de sang et peuvent faire preuve d'honneur après avoir été sauvé par Eitrigg. A son tour, Eitrigg, capturé par l'Alliance, sera libéré par Tirion qui considère avoir une dette envers son ennemi. Troisième Guerre 20 : Début de Warcraft III : Reign of Chaos et de la Troisième Guerre *La Peste sévit en Lordaeron et transforme ses victimes en goules, répandue par Mal'Ganis et Kel’Thuzad, serviteurs de la Légion Ardente. * Mort physique de Kel’Thuzad tué par Arthas * Obsédé par l'annihilation du fléau et de Mal'ganis, Arthas sombre peu à peu dans le fanatisme. * Arthas poursuit Mal'ganis en Norfendre et découvre la lame runique Deuillegivre une arme puissante mais maudite. En toute connaissance de cause, il choisit de sacrifier son âme pour acquérir le pouvoir nécessaire à la destruction du démon. * Lentement rongé par l'appel de Ner'zhul, Arthas devient un Chevalier de la mort au service du Roi-Liche * Mort de Terenas Menethil '''Roman : Arthas, L'ascension du Roi-liche * '''Mort d'Uther le Porteur de Lumière * Mort d'Anasterian Haut-soleil ''' * '''Mort de Sylvanas Coursevent et résurrection en tant que banshee. * Résurrection de Kel'thuzad en tant que Liche par Arthas grâce au pouvoirs du Puits du soleil . * Kael'Thas, prince des Hauts-Elfes, détruit le Puits de Soleil corrompu et rebaptise les Hauts-Elfes en Elfes-de-Sang. * Mort d'Antonidas * Nouvelle invasion de la Légion Ardente et invocation d'Archimonde en Azeroth par Kel'thuzad * Destruction de la cité-état de Dalaran par Archimonde. * Libération des Worgens du rêve d'émeraude par Arugal. *Découverte du continent de Kalimdor, des Elfes de la Nuit et des Taurens par la Horde et l’Alliance. Eveil des druides Kal'dorei. *'Mort de Mannoroth et de Grommash Hurlenfer' 21 : Bataille du Mont Hyjal (Troisième Invasion de la Légion Ardente). *Défaite de la Légion Ardente. *Destruction de l'Arbre-Monde, fin de l’immortalité des Elfes. *'Mort physique d'Archimonde' Fin de Warcraft 3 : Reign of Chaos. 22 : Début de Warcraft III : The Frozen Throne. * Kil'Jaeden demande à Illidan de détruire le Trône de glace pour punir Ner'zhul qui échappe désormais à son contrôle. * Réveil des Nagas par Illidan. * Maiev Chantelombre traque Illidan sans relâche. Mais ce dernier lui échappe en créant un portail vers l'Outreterre * Naissance des Réprouvés *Sylvanas s'affranchit de l'emprise du Roi-Liche et fonde les Réprouvées. *Les Elfes de Sang menés par Kael'thas Haut-Soleil rejoignent l'Outreterre depuis un portail ouvert par leur prince . *Illidan, Dame Vashj, Kael'thas, Akama et leurs troupes assiègent le Temple noir et parviennent à vaincre Magtheridon. *Bataille au Trône de Glace : Arthas défait Illidan et fusionne son esprit avec celui de Ner’Zhul. *Après sa défaite, Illidan retourne en Outreterre. Il s'auto-proclame le seigneur de l'Outreterre et rallie ses habitants sous sa bannière. *'Mort d'Alexandros Mograine "Le Porte-cendres"' BD : World of Warcraft Porte-cendres *Naissance de l'Aube d'Argent et de la Croisade écarlate. Fin de Warcraft III : The Frozen Throne. 23 : Fondation de Durotar et d'Orgrimmar'''Manuel de World of Warcraft: Burning Crusade * Assaut de Daelin Portvaillant sur Durotar et prise de Theramore. * Ascension du Champion de la Horde, Rexxar. ** Rexxar rencontre Rokhan et Chen Brune d'Orage. Ensemble ils œuvrent pour mettre un terme à la menace des troupes de Kul Tiras. * '''Mort de Daelin Portvaillant. Trilogie du puits solaire * Kalecgos rencontre Anveena l'avatar humaine de la puissance du Puits du soleil. 24 : Le Cycle de la Haine 'Roman : Le cycle de la haine * Le démon Zmodlor tente de raviver les tensions entre l'Alliance et la Horde mais sa manœuvre est déjouée par Jaina et Thrall. '''25 : Début de ''World of Warcraft…'''Cinématique d'introduction de World of warcraft * Les Réprouvés rejoignent la Horde tandis que les Nains, Gnomes et les Elfes de la nuit rejoignent l'Alliance. http://eu.battle.net/wow/fr/game/the-story-of-warcraft/chapter6 *Onyxia orchestre l'enlèvement du roi Varian Wrynn par les Défias. Anduin Wrynn est couronné roi du royaume de Hurlevent temporairement. *Début de l’influence du Cauchemar Reptilien dans le Rêve d’Émeraude *Mort d'Edwin Vancleef et démantèlement de la Confrérie Défias. *Ragnaros est vaincu dans le Coeur du Magma. Il est contraint de retourner dans son royaume, Les Terres de Feu. '''Assaut sur le repaire de l'Aile noire * Mort de Nefarian, Dagran Thaurissan et de Dal'rend Main-noire au Mont Rochenoire. **Démantèlement de la Horde noire. L'avènement du dieu sanglant *Destruction de l'avatar d'Hakkar à Zul'gurub. Les Dragons du cauchemar * Apparition des Dragons du cauchemar Les Portes d'Ahn'Qiraj * Ouverture des Portes d’Ahn’Quiraj. *'Défaite de C'thun' et de ses serviteurs par la Puissance de Kalimdor L'ombre de la nécropole * Naxxramas plane sur les Maleterre de l'Est. ** Le fléau lance une grande offensive dans tout Azeroth mais est finalement stoppé avec la destruction du corps de Kel'Thuzad Ré-ouverture de la Porte des Ténèbres par le Seigneur funeste Kazzak. * Crash de L'Exodar en Azeroth avec a son bord les draeneï qui rejoignent l'Alliance *Isolés et vulnérables les elfes de sang décident de rejoindre la Horde. 26 : Début de ''World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade…'' * La Horde et L'Alliance s'aventurent en Outreterre ** Début de la croisade ardente *'Mort de Kargath Lamepoing', Chef de guerre de la Gangr'horde. *Le Vol infini fait son apparition et tente de modifier les voies temporelles pour son propre intérêt. *'Thrall rencontre Garrosh et le prend sous son aile'. *Mort de Magthéridon et de Grull *'Mort de Dame Vashj' *Laissé pour mort, les plans de Kael'thas sont contrecarré au Donjon de la Tempête. Le Temple Noir *L'Alliance et la Horde assiègent le Temple noir **Mort de Teron fielsang **Mort d’Illidan tué par des membres de la Horde et de l'Alliance avec l'aide d'Akama et de Maeiv Chantelombre Les dieux de Zul'Aman *Zul'jin refait surface et est bien décidé à déchainer la puissance des Loas contre l'Alliance et les membres de la Horde qu'il considère comme des traîtres. **Mort de Zul'jin. Le Réveil du Puits de Soleil ' *Devenu un Gangr'elfe Kael'thas Haut-soleil tente d'invoquer son nouveau maître en Azeroth avec la puissance du Puits de soleil. Il finit par être tué par les troupes de l'Opération Soleil brisé. *Kalecgos est libéré de l'emprise du démon Sathrovarr *Kil’Jaeden tente d'entré en Azeroth par le Puits de soleil mais il est repoussé par les troupes de l'Opération Soleil brisé. *Restauration du Puits du Soleil par Velen en utilisant l'étincelle du Naaru M'uru *Rédemption des Chevaliers de Sang. *'Mort d'Onyxia tuée par Varian Wrynn *Création du Vol crépusculaire par Sinestra dans les profondeurs de Grim batol Roman: La nuit du dragon *Tyrygosa aide Malygos à recouvrer sa santé mentale.Manga: Shadow Wing Invasion du fléau *Arthas tue l'esprit de Ner'zhul et sa part d'humanité *Réveil du Roi-liche. **Sindragosa est relevée en dragon mort-vivant. **Renaissance de Kel'Thuzad du fait de la trahison du Père Inigo Montoy en charge de son Phylactère. **Naxxramas quitte les Maleterres pour retourner en Norfendre. **Le Roi-liche accompagné de ses plus grand champions lance une grande offensive sur l'enclave écarlate depuis le Fort d'ébène Archerus. **Garrosh provoque Thrall en duel. Mais il sont interrompu par une attaque du fléau. **Le Fléau attaque Orgrimmar et Hurlevent simultanément et envahit de nombreuses régions d'Azeroth. * Bataille de L'Espoir de Lumière. ** Rédemption de Darion Mograine. 27 : Début de World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King…'''Manuel de World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich king *Varian Wrynn fait son retour sur le trône de Hurlevent. *L'Ordre de la Lame d'Ebène quitte le Fléau, la plupart des Chevaliers de la mort rejoignent l'Alliance ou la Horde. *Rhonin devient le nouveau dirigeant du Kirin Tor. Roman: Jaina Portvaillant, Le déferlement *Dalaran devient une ville volante et part pour le Norfendre. *Campagne de la Horde et de l'Alliance en Norfendre contre le roi-liche. *Les Taunkas intègrent la Horde, les Givres-nés l'Alliance. *Découverte des Mécagnomes, ancêtres des gnomes. *Bataille d'Angrathar le Portail du Courroux, **Mort de Dranosh Saurcroc et chute de Bolvar Fordragon. '''Bataille pour Fossoyeuse * Varimathras tente d'invoquer Sargeras en Azeroth *Mort du Grand Apothicaire Putrescin et de Varimathras *Déclaration de guerre de l’Alliance à la Horde. * L'Amiral Barean Ponevent alors possédé par Mal'ganis est tué. Le nathrezim est contraint de fuir vers le néant distordu. * Découverte d'une nouvelle couvée du Vol crépusculaire dans le Sanctum Obsidien ** Mort de Sartharion, Vespéron, Ténébron et Obscuron - Destruction des oeufs crépusculaire * Assaut de la Horde et de l'Alliance sur Naxxramas. ** Mort définitive de Kel'Thuzad et destruction de son phylactère. Guerre du Nexus * Mort de Malygos l'aspect de la magie [[patch 3.1.0|'Les Secrets d'Ulduar']] *Brann Barbe-de-Bronze découvre avec horreur que le Dieu très ancien Yogg-saron a corrompu ses geôliers et est sur le point de briser ses chaînes. **Hormis Loken qui fut tué, Les gardiens de Yogg-saron sont finalement libérés de leurs corruption. **Yogg-Saron est vaincu grâce aux efforts de la Ligue des Explorateurs, du Kirin Tor, de la Horde et de l'Alliance. **Algalon l'Observateur tente de lancer le processus de ré-organisation d'Azeroth mais Brann Barbe-de-bronze et de courageux aventuriers parviennent à l'en empêcher. L'appel de la Croisade * Construction de l'enceinte du Tournoi d'Argent ayant pour but de sélectionner les meilleurs combattants pour vaincre le roi-liche. ** Mort d'Anub'arak et du chevalier noir. La chute du roi-liche * La Croisade d'argent et les Chevaliers de la Lame d'ébène s'associent et créent Le Verdict des cendres. ** Le Verdict des cendres, soutenu par la Horde et l'Alliance, assiègent la Citadelle de la couronne de glace. ** Mort d'Arthas Menethil. ** Bolvar Fordragon devient le nouveau Roi-liche. * Le Vol Crépusculaire assiège le Sanctum Rubis *Reprise des îles de l'Écho par Vol'jin et ses Sombrelance. *Début la Guerre civile gilnéenne. *Reprise de la surface de Gnomeregan par les Gnomes de Mékanivelle. Guerre du Cauchemar'Roman: Hurlorage * Sous le titre de "Seigneur du Cauchemar", Xavius se sert du rêve d'émeraude pour piéger les dormeurs. * Fandral Forteramure convoque les druides les plus puissants à Darnassus et leur fait part du mauvais état de santé de Teldrassil. * Malfurion, piégé dans le rêve d'émeraude par Xavius depuis maintenant environ 6 ans, se meurt. * Une mystérieuse brume se répand sur tout Azeroth et plonge dans un profond sommeil quiconque entre en son contact. * Tyrande, Broll Mantelours, Lucan Sangoupil, Eranikus et Thura s'aventurent dans le Cauchemar d'émeraude. Ils parviennent à libérer Malfurion. Mais à son tour Ysera devient l'otage de Xavius. * De retour dans le monde réel, Malfurion découvre la trahison de Fandral Forteramure, manipulé par Xavius. '''Le Nouveau conseil de Tirisfal '''Bande Dessiné World of Warcraft *Meryl Gangrorage est possédé par Kathra'Nathir. *Cho'gall gagne en puissance grâce au pouvoir offert par son allégeance à C'thun. *'Création du Nouveau conseil de Tirisfal *Restauration d'Atiesh *'Mort d'Aegwynn.' Prélude au Cataclysm : Invasion élémentaire en Azeroth * Thrall nomme Garrosh Chef de guerre de la Horde'Roman: L'effondrement, prélude au cataclysme * '''Mort de Cairne Sabot-de-sang. ' * Destruction des totems et bannissement de Magatha Totem-sinistre suite à son coup d'état sur les Pitons du tonnerre et sa tentative ratée d'assassinat de Baine. ** Baine Sabot-de-sang succède à son défunt père en tant que leader du peuple tauren * Le roi Magni Barbe-de-Bronze est transformé en statue de diamant pure en buvant un antique breuvage censé lui permettre de communier avec Azeroth. * Cho'gall chef du Marteau du Crépuscule organise sa campagne de propagande partout en Azeroth et annonce la fin du monde. '28 : Début de ''World of Warcraft: Cataclysm… *Après avoir récupéré de sa précédente défaite et minutieusement préparé sa revanche, Aile de mort fait son retour. **'Seconde fracture d'Azeroth (ou également appelé Cataclysme)' causé par Aile-de-mort ayant brisé le Pilier du monde. **Azeroth est meurtri et changé à jamais par les multiples catastrophes naturelles qui s'abattent sur ce monde. **La barrière entre le Plan élémentaire et Azeroth s'affaiblit. **Vash'jir émerge des eaux. **'Résurrection des Anciens Aviana, Cénarius, Goldrinn et Malorne' **Effondrement du Mur de Grisetête et invasion de Gilnéas par les Réprouvés de Sylvanas. La majorité des Gilnéens devenus Worgens à cause de la Malédiction s'exilent vers Darnassus menés par les elfes de la nuit. Les Worgens rejoignent l'Alliance. **Aile de mort cause l'éruption du Mont Kajaro forçant les gobelins du cartel Baille-fonds à fuir. Dans leurs exode ils sont confrontés à l'Alliance et sauvent Thrall qui en échange leur propose d'intégrer la Horde. **Les machines des Titans qui dissimulaient Uldum aux yeux du monde sont endommagées par le Cataclysme permettant désormais son accès. **L'imposture de Balnazzar en tant que Saidan Dathrohan est découverte. Il est vaincu et contraint de rejoindre le néant distordu. **Aile-de-mort réanime Nefarian pour qu'il poursuive ses expériences. Nefarian à son tour réanime Onyxia . *Aile-de-mort invoque Ragnaros au Mont Hyjal. Ses troupes s'allient au Marteau du Crépuscule et tentent de détruire Nordrassil récemment guéri. *Neptulon est enlevé par Ozumat, le père des Kraken au service d'Azshara. *Zaela devient le Seigneur de guerre du Clan Gueule-de-dragon qui rejoint la Horde. *'Mort de Cho'Gall', au Bastion du crépuscule. **Benedictus devient le "père du crépuscule" et prend la tête du Marteau du crépuscule *Mort de Sinestra , compagne de Aile de Mort, par Caelastraz du vol rouge. *'Mort du Seigneur élémentaire de l'air Al'Akir' dans son propre royaume le Mur-céleste *Nefarian et Onyxia sont renvoyé parmi les mort. *'Naissance d'Irion le prince noir' [[patch 4.1.0|'Gloire aux Zandalari']]' ' *Sous l’impulsion du Prophète Zul de la Tribu zandalari, les empires Gurubashi et Amani tentent de se reformer **Mobilisation menée par Vol'jin pour contrer cette ascension. Rage sur les terres de Feu * Les Vengeurs d’Hyjal lancent une contre-offensive sur les Terres de feu. ** Mort de Fandral Forteramure devenu chambellan de Ragnaros. ** Mort de Ragnaros tué par les plus grands champions d'Azeroth avec l'aide des archidruides Malfurion Hurlorage et Hamuul Totem-runique ainsi que de Cénarius lui même. * Kalecgos devient le nouvel Aspect de la magie et du Vol bleu '''Roman: Thrall, le crépuscule des aspects '''29: L'heure du crépuscule 'Le raid Aile de mort: entretien avec Scott Mercer ''"Près d'une année s'est écoulée depuis que l'aspect dragon corrompu a émergé du Maelstrom..." *Les champions d'Azeroth sont envoyés par Nozdormu en voyage à travers le temps dans le but d'obtenir l'âme du dragon **Mort de Murozond à la fin des temps **Découverte de la trahison et mort de l'Archevêque Benedictus en tentant de stopper Thrall transportant l'âme du dragon au Temple du repos du ver. *Irion extermine les derniers dragons noir d'Azeroth. *Mort d'Aile-de-Mort pulvérisé par Thrall à l'aide de l'âme du dragon. **Les Aspects perdent leurs pouvoirs. Âge des Mortels '''Le déferlement *Destruction de Theramore par la Horde sous les ordres du Chef de Guerre. *Mort de Rhonin. **En conséquence Jaina décide de détruire Orgrimmar, elle est raisonnée par Thrall et Kalecgos. Elle devient à la suite la nouvelle dirigeante du Kirin Tor . 30 : Début de'' World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria...'' * La Horde et l'Alliance découvrent l'île vagabonde. ** Des Pandaren de l'île vagabonde choisissent de rejoindre les rangs de la Horde (Huojin) et de l'Alliance (Tushui). Ils enseignent la voie du moine à leurs nouveaux alliés. Découverte de la Pandarie *Un navire de l'Alliance poursuivit par la Horde s'échoue sur les terres embrumées de Pandarie. A bord de ce bateau se trouve le prince de Hurlevent, Anduin Wyrnn. *Les Hozen de la Tribu Groukard rejoignent la Horde tandis que les Jinyu de la Tribu Nageperle l'Alliance. *Les Zandalari ressuscitent Lei Shen. *Réveil des Parangons Mantides par les aventuriers de la Horde et de l'Alliance. *Irion le prince noir voyage en Pandarie. Il montre aux champions de la Horde et de l'Alliance une vision: La Légion Ardente sera bientôt de retour en Azeroth. Afin de se préparer à la future invasion, Irion souhaite mettre un terme au conflit Horde/Alliance et décide d'accorder du pouvoir aux champions. *Le Chroniqueur Cho explore le Caveau Mogu'shan avec l'aide des champions de la Horde et de l'Alliance. *Défaite de l'impératrice Shek'zeer dans le Cœur de la Peur, fuite du Sha de la Peur finalement vaincu à la Terrasse Printannière . Le débarquement *Débarquement de la Horde et l'Alliance dans les Étendues sauvages de Krasarang. Création du Territoire du Lion pour l'Alliance, et de la Halte de la domination pour la Horde. *Garrosh ordonne l'assassinat de Vol'jin en Pandarie. Vol'jin se fait passer pour mort. Thrall libère les Îles de l'Echo de l'invasion des forces kor'kron. *Les Elfes de la nuit découvrent un puissant artefact Mogu, La Cloche Divine qu'il décide de mettre en sécurité à Darnassus. *La Horde aidée par les Saccage-Soleil infiltre Darnassus et vole la Cloche Divine. **En s'impliquant les Saccage-Soleil perdent leur neutralité envers le Kirin Tor. Jaina "purge" Dalaran de leur présence en les emprisonnant dans le Fort pourpre et en tuant ceux qui résistent. **Le Grand Magistère Rommath lance une opération pour sauver Aethas et les saccage-soleil. *En possession de la Cloche Divine Garrosh tente de se servir de son pouvoir pour renforcer ses Kor'kron. Mais Anduin parvint à l'en empêcher en utilisant le Maillet harmonique. La Cloche est détruite. **Anduin Wrynn est gravement blessé par Garrosh Hurlenfer mais il survit. Le roi-tonnerre * Anduin Wrynn rencontre Irion avec qui il se lie d'amitié. * Les Pandashan aidés de la Horde et de l'Alliance assiègent le Trône du tonnerre. * L'Assaut des Saccage-soleil s'approprie la technologie de l'anima. *Défaite des lieutenants de Lei-shen puis du roi-tonnerre lui même dans sa propre forteresse. *Les Champions d'Azeroth découvrent Ra-den, une création des Titans autrefois en charge des Mogu que Lei Shen avait réussi à vaincre et à s'approprier son pouvoir. *Jaina infuse le baton d'Antonidas du pouvoir restant du Trône du tonerre. *Irion dévore le coeur du Roi Tonerre Lei Shen et s'en approprie le pouvoir. Embrasement *Les Kor'kron envahissent les Tarides du nord pour récolter des quantités démesurées de ressources. *Guéri Vol'jin retourne en Durotar et lance la Rébellion Sombrelance contre la Vraie horde de Garrosh. **Aidé par Thrall, Chen Brune d'Orage et les champions de la Horde, la Rébellion Sombrelance repousse l'attaque des Kor'kron sur le Village de Sen'jin. **La Rébellion Sombrelance libère Tranchecolline de l'occupation des Kor'kron. *L'Alliance découvre l'existence de la Rébellion Sombrelance et conclut un pacte avec Vol'jin dont ils partagent un but commun: la chute de Garrosh. *Irion crée la Cape de la vertue qui canalise le pouvoir des Astres Vénérables pour les Champions d'Azeroth. *La Rébellion Sombrelance attaque les Kor'kron dans les Tarides du nord et s'empare de leurs ressources. *Les fidèles de Garrosh lancent des fouilles qui défigurent le Val de l'Éternel Printemps et mettent à jour le Coeur d'Y'Shaarj. Le siège d'Orgrimmar *Taran Zhu affronte Garrosh et tente de l'arrêter. Il échoue et est grièvement blessé. **Garrosh restaure le Coeur d'Y'Shaarj en utilisant les eaux magique du Val de l'éternel printemps. **La souillure du Dieu Très Ancien s'étend sur le Val et corrompt tout ce qui entre en contact avec. **L'orgueil démesuré de Garrosh libère le Sha de l'Orgueil. *L'île du Temps figé apparaît au large des côtes de la Pandarie. **Kairozdormu, l'un des Marcheurs du temps présent sur l'île, découvre que les voies temporelles convergent vers ce lieux. Avec l'aide des Champions d'Azeroth il crée un puissant artefact capable de voir au travers des voies temporelles: La Vision du temps. **Les Astres Vénérables organisent une épreuve de force qui consiste à les affronter pour prouver sa valeur martiale. **Irion et le Prince Anduin se rendent également sur l'île pour en étudier ses propriétés. Grâce à la sagesse des Astres et le pouvoir mystérieux de l'île du temps figé, Irion parvient à renforcer avec son propre pouvoir la Cape de vertu créée pour les Champions d'Azeroth. *Thrall et Varok Saurcroc partent pour Orgrimmar pour tenter de raisonner Garrosh. *Les Champions de la Horde et de l'Alliance aident le Chroniqueur Cho à libérer le Val de l'éternel printemps de la corruption du Coeur d'Y'Shaarj. *La Rébellion Sombrelance assiège Orgrimmar avec l'aide de l'Alliance. **Le Seigneur de guerre du Clan Gueule-de-dragon Zaela est défait et prend la fuite. **Eitrigg, gravement blessé, est sauvé par les Champions d'Azeroth. **Mort du Général Nazgrim. **Varok Saurcroc retient les Paragons Mantides pendant que Thrall continue sa progression vers Garrosh. Varok est grièvement blessé mais les Champions d'Azeroth interviennent. **Thrall affronte Garrosh en duel mais il est vaincu. **Défaite de Garrosh face au Champions d'Azeroth. Thrall tente de l'achever mais Varian Wrynn l'en empêche sur les conseils d'Anduin. Ils décident que Garrosh sera jugé en Pandarie par la justice Pandaren. Crimes de guerre'''Roman: Crimes de guerre * Toutes les personnalités importantes d'Azeroth se rendent au Temple du tigre blanc où se déroule le Procès de Garrosh sous la tutelle des Astres vénérables. * Tyrande Murmevent est nommée accusatrice en faveur de la mort de Garrosh Hurlenfer. Baine Sabot-de-sang, quant à lui, est nommé Défenseur afin d'empêcher son exécution. * Zaela organise l'évasion de Garrosh * Sur sa demande Garrosh s'entretient régulièrement avec Anduin Wrynn. * Sylvanas et Vereesa décident d'assassiner Garrosh en empoisonnant son repas. * Zaela et ses alliées assiègent le Temple du Tigre Blanc. Kairozdormu profite du chaos pour aider Garrosh a fuir. En brisant la Vision du temps il crée un portail vers le passé d'un Draenor d'une autre voie temporelle. '''Voie temporelle Alternatif - 4 (Azeroth année 30) HurlenferNouvel: Hurlenfer * En Draenor Kairozdormu expose ses plans de conquêtes à Garrosh qu'il souhaite utiliser pour parvenir à ses fins. ** Mort de Kairozdormu * Garrosh rencontre Grommash et le Clan Chanteguerre de ce passé alternatif. Il dupe et parvient à convaincre Grommash de refuser de boire le sang du démon et de créer la Horde de Fer dans le but d'avoir sa vengeance sur Azeroth. Formation de la Horde de FerArtwork de Warlords of Draenor stipulant qu'il a fallu 2ans pour construire une armée. * Gul'dan devient un serviteur de la Légion ardente en consommant le sang de Mannoroth. * Les Clans Rochenoire, Orbite-sanglante, Ombrelune, Lame ardente, Main-brisée et Sire-tonnerre rejoignent la Horde de fer. * Les Clans Loup-de-Givre et Crâne Ricanant refusent l'offre et sont persécutés par la Horde de Fer. * Garrosh apporte la technologie de son futur à la Horde de fer qui domine rapidement Draenor. * L'empire Gorien se soumet à la puissance de la Horde de fer.Nouvel: Les règles de l'art * Grommash nomme Garrosh Seigneur de guerre du Clan chanteguerre. * Grommash rejette l'offre de Gul'dan et affontre Mannoroth. ** Mort de Mannoroth (Warlords of Draenor) * Début de la construction de la Porte des Ténèbres. ** Gul'dan, Cho'gall et Teron'gor sont capturés et utilisés comme source d'alimentation de la Porte des Ténèbres. ** Grâce aux restes de la Vision du temps, la Horde de Fer parvient à rattacher leur Porte des Ténèbres à celle de la voie temporelle principale année 31. 31 : L'Avant garde de fer (-2 Draenor alternatif) * La Horde de fer envahit Azeroth et détruit Rempart-du-néant. * Khadgar est appelé en renfort. * L'Alliance et la Horde repoussent l'Avant garde de fer. * Zaela prend possession du Pic supérieur du mont Rochenoire. Elle projette d'utiliser une gigantesque étoile de fer pour détruire Hurlevent. ** Mort de Zaela 31: Début de'' World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor...Roman: Durotan (Chronologie incluse) * Assaut sur la Porte des Ténèbres par Khadgar, Thrall, Maraad, l'Alliance et la Horde. ** Pour fermer le portail, les champions d'Azeroth sont contraint de libérer Cho'gall(WoD), Teron'gor(WoD) et Gul'dan(WoD). * Yrel(WoD), Ga'nar(WoD), Drek'Thar(WoD) et bien d'autres son libérés des chaînes de la Horde de Fer. * Après avoir réussi à échapper aux différents seigneurs de guerre de la Horde de Fer, les champions d'Azeroth détruisent la porte des Ténèbres sur le Draenor d'antan. * Les Champions de la Horde volent un navire de la Horde de fer et fuient vers la Crête de Givrefeu(WoD). De leurs coté les Champions de l'Alliance volent également un bateau et fuient vers la vallée d'Ombrelune(WoD). ** Dans leurs régions respectives, tout deux établissent un fief et sont nommés Commandant des troupes de leurs factions.* La Horde et l'Alliance s'établissent sur A'shran(WoD) et s'affrontent pour tenter de prendre contrôle d'un puissant artefact ancien. '''Crête de Givrefeu' * La Horde rencontre Durotan(WoD), le chef du clan Loup-de-givre(WoD), et deviennent alliés. ** Prise de la Forteresse de Flèchelame. * Durotan(WoD) et Ga'nar(WoD) découvrent que le Loup de fer meurtrier de leur père Garad(WoD) et chef du Clan Sire-tonerre (wod) n'est autre que leur frère, Fenris(WoD). ** Mort de Fenris(WoD) alias le Loup de fer * Les troupes de la Horde de fer tentent d'envahir la crête de Givrefeu mais sont stoppés grâce au sacrifice de Ga'nar(WoD). ** Mort de Ga'nar(WoD) Vallée d'Ombrelune * L'Alliance rencontre les Draeneï de cette chronologie alternative et deviennent alliés. ** Découverte de la trahison de l'exarque Othaar qui est en réalité le dirigeant des Sargereï et désormais connu en tant que Socrethar(WoD). * Ner'zhul(WoD) tente d'invoquer l'Étoile Noire mais Velen(WoD) l'en empêche en se sacrifiant. ** Mort de Velen(WoD). Gorgrond * Après avoir refusé de rejoindre la Horde de Fer et en avoir subi les conséquence, le clan du Crâne-Ricanant(WoD) rejoint la coalition Horde / clan Loup-de-givre(WoD). * Profitant d'un portail ouvert par le Kirin Tor, un génésaure colossal nommé Yalnu se retrouva à Hurlevent où il espérait faire d'Azeroth un monde recouvert de végétation luxuriante. Talador * Aidés par les champions d'Azeroth, Khadgar, Yrel(WoD), Durotan(WoD) et Maraad mettent fin au siège de Shattrath(WoD) par la Horde de Fer. ** Mort d'Orgrim Marteau-du-Destin(WoD) et de Maraad. * Khadgar enquête sur les agissement du Conseil des Ombres(WoD) et découvre une partie de leurs intentions. ** Garona(WoD) attaque Khadgar mais échoue dans sa tentative d'assassinat. * Teron'gor(WoD) est défait dans Auchindoun(WoD) mais parvient à prendre la fuite dans les profondeurs des lieux. Flèches d'arak * Les champions d'Azeroth rencontrent les parias Arakkoa avec lesquels ils s'allient. ** L'esprit de Terokk(WoD) est ramené des ombres et sa puissance est insufflée au champion d'Azeroth. Ils l'utilisent pour mettre à mal le clan de la Main-Brisée(WoD). * Les Parias Arakkoa soutenus par les champions d'Azeroth attaquent l'Orée-du-ciel et parviennent à renverser les adhérents de Rhukmar. ** L'Ordre des éveillés est fondé. Nagrand * La Horde et l'Alliance affrontent le clan Chanteguerre(WoD) en Nagrand(WoD) et l'affaiblissent. * Azuka Lames-Furieuses devient le seigneur de guerre du clan de la Lame-ardente(WoD). * Cho'gall(WoD) s'empare du pouvoir du Naaru K'ure(WoD) et trahi Gul'dan(WoD). * Thrall provoque Garrosh en Mak'gora. ** Mort de Garrosh Hurlenfer. * Après avoir échoué à servir la Horde de Fer, Ner'zhul(WoD) s'est replié dans les Terres sacrées d'Ombrelune et suit désormais le voie de la magie du vide et de la nécromancie. Les champions d'Azeroth mettent un terme à la menace. ** Mort de Ner'zhul(WoD). * Pour l'aider à faire face aux menaces que représente Draenor(WoD) pour Azeroth, Khadgar recrute les champions de l'Alliance. Il recrute également les champions de la Horde malgré l'avis défavorable et les avertissements de Jaina. ** Dans le but de préparer ses champions, Khadgar décide de créer un puissant artefact sous la forme d'un anneau. Il utilise comme base une bague en solium massif: un anneau de confection Arakkoa qui renferme le pouvoir du soleil de Draenor(WoD). ** Utilisant la puissance de différent composant d'exception, Khadgar augmente le pouvoir de l'anneau artefact. Cognefort * Les champions d'Azeroth assiègent Cognefort. ** Mort de Kargath Lamepoing(WoD) ** Cho'gall(WoD) profite du combat de l'Imperator Mar'gok face aux champions d'Azeroth pour lui drainer sa puissance le tuant ainsi. Cependant les champions d'Azeroth empêche Cho'gall(WoD) de s'enfuir et l'attaquent. *** Mort de Cho'gall(WoD) * Grâce au cachet du roi-sorcier, Khadgar parvient à déchiffrer le savoir contenu dans le tome de briseur gangréné. En utilisant la puissance des pierres d'abrogateur collectées par les champions d'Azeroth, Khadgar lance un sort de divination pour tenter de localiser Gul'dan(WoD). Mais il est poignardé par Garona(WoD) avec une lame imprégnée de magie gangréné * Garona(WoD) est capturée par les champions d'Azeroth et retenu prisonnière. * Jaina Portvaillant sauve Khadgar qui en profite pour lui demander de l'aider à insuffler la puissance du Kirin Tor à l'artefact crée pour les champions d'Azeroth. * Mort du Seigneur de guerre du clan de la Lame-ardente(WoD), Azuka Lames-Furieuses. La Fonderie Rochenoire * Les champions d'Azeroth assiègent le principal centre de production d'armes et armures de la Horde de Fer: la Fonderie Rochenoire ** Mort de Main-noire(WoD). * Khadgar parvient à briser le contrôle mental de Gul'dan(WoD) sur Garona(WoD). Les Flammes infernales * La majorité des Seigneurs de guerre de la Horde de Fer sont morts, Gul'dan(WoD) se présente à nouveau devant Grommash Hurlenfer(WoD) pour lui proposer de nouveau de consommer le sang du démon. Grom(WoD) refuse catégoriquement et tente d'attaquer Gul'dan(WoD) qui le maîtrise avec une facilité déconcertante. * Kilrogg Œil-mort(WoD) accepte le don de la Légion et mute en Gangr'orc après avoir consommé le sang du démon. * La Horde de Fer est dissoute. La majorité des survivants deviennent des serviteurs de la Légion ardente, se transformant en Gangr'orc. * De nombreux anciens et nouveaux alliés rallient Gul'dan(WoD). ** Teron'gor(WoD) ayant consommé des centaines d'âmes de draeneï qui reposait dans Auchindoun(WoD), est devenu une abomination transcendant son statut de simple orc et porte désormais le nom de Fielsang. ** Devant la promesse de retrouver ses ailes, Iskar(WoD) accepte le "don" de la Légion ardente et devient un serviteur de Gul'dan(WoD) ** L'âme de Socrethar le chef des Sargereï(WoD) est ramené et lié à un assemblage gangréné. * Avec sa magie gangrénée Gul'dan(WoD) perverti la Citadelle des Flammes infernales(WoD) et la région qui l'héberge : La jungle de Tanaan(WoD). * Les champions d'Azeroth construisent des bases maritimes pour pouvoir débarquer dans Tanaan par la mer. * Khadgar aidé du Kirin Tor et des champions de la Horde et de l'Alliance assiègent la Citadelle des Flammes infernales(WoD). ** Mort de Teron'gor(WoD) alias Fielsang. ** Mort de Kilrogg Œil-mort(WoD), Seigneur de guerre du clan Orbite sanglante(WoD). ** Mort de Socrethar(WoD) leader des Sargereï(WoD). ** Grommash Hurlenfer(WoD) est libéré des liens qui le retenait captif par les champions d'Azeroth. ** Gul'dan(WoD) et ses démonistes ressuscitent Mannoroth(WoD) pour tenter d'arrêter les assaillants mais Mannoroth(WoD) est de nouveau tué. ** Gul'dan(WoD) fuit vers la porte des Ténèbres et invoque Archimonde sur Draenor(WoD). ** Khadgar, Yrel(WoD), Grommash Hurlenfer(WoD) et les champions d'Azeroth parviennent à vaincre Archimonde en unissant leurs forces. ** Dans son dernier souffle, Archimonde envoya Gul'dan(WoD) dans le Néant distordu. 32: L'Ombre ardente 'BD: Coeur de pierre (Se déroule 4 ans après Cataclysme) + message du GM Muffinus indiquant que ces événements se situe à l'arrivée de la Legion ardente chronologiquement. ''"The comic's timeline corresponds to the moment that 7.0 pre-patch goes live. When you log in, you'll see that he's broken out from Ironforge and headed off to parts unknown. You can talk to NPCs down where he used to be to hear about his transformation. " * Alors que la Horde et l'Alliance quittent un Draenor(WoD) en reconstruction pour rejoindre Azeroth, Khadgar découvre que la Légion ardente est de retour en Azeroth. * Magni Barbe-de-bronze se réveille et est désormais un être fait de diamant. '''32: Début de World of Warcraft : Legion * La Horde et l'Alliance font route vers les îles brisées pour affronter la Légion ardente. * Le roi Varian Wrynn meurt de la main de Gul'dan lors de l'assaut sur le rivage brisé, après avoir permis à ses troupes et son vieil ami Genn Grisetête de se replier. * Le Chef de Guerre de la Horde et représentant des Trolls, Vol'Jin, meurt des suites d'une blessure subie sur l'assaut du rivage brisé. * Tirion Fordring, commandant de la Croisade d'Argent, est laissé pour mort après avoir été brûlé dans les gangreflammes de Krosus (un démon érédar invoqué par Gul'dan) puis lâché dans la lave. * Le fils de Varian Wrynn, Anduin Wrynn, prend sa place en tant que roi et devient donc le nouveau dirigeant de l'Alliance. * La reine Banshee Sylvanas Coursevent est désignée par Vol'Jin, dans son dernier souffle, nouvelle Chef de Guerre de la Horde. * Les Gardiennes, dirigées par Maiev Chantelombre, décident devant l'ampleur de la menace que représente la Légion Ardente de libérer les Chasseurs de démons qu'elles détenaient à Val'sharah sur les îles brisées. Ces Chasseurs sont des illidari menés pas Illidan Hurlorage ayant pour but d'éradiquer la Légion, quels que soient les moyens employés. Références catégorie:Histoire Catégorie:Encyclopédie